Avatar Snippets
by Drakonis- The Lost
Summary: Just a few scenes i enjoyed and built upon. More are on the way.
1. Eyes can speak volumes

So hi! I, like others here, fell in love with Avatar. So now I'm writing a few extended scenes just for fun. This (below) is the first. A couple of things before you read…

1. I know Jake isn't spelled with an 'H' in it. But I love how Neytiri says Jake's name, with the soft 'J' then the 'H', so that's why that is the way it is.

2. I used an online Na'vi vocabulary and translated what I could. Some of the words are really cool, so I used them!

3. Im only going to say this once, I don't own Avatar. Don't want to own it either. I'll leave it with James Cameron; mostly because he's a genius and I wouldn't enjoy it as much if I created it.

* * *

Neytiri exhaled sharply as she released a second arrow from her bow and saw it pierce the older man in the metal machine. She ran over to her Jake's body as the man in metal breathed his last, a look of victory and painful joy on his face as he fell with a metallic crash. Without a beat, the female Na'vi turned and shook the body of her fallen mate, screaming at his seemingly sleeping form.

"Jhake!" she yelled, expecting for him to wake up and smile at her once more. The blue warrior did not move. "_Jhake_!" she yelled again, feeling his face.

The Na'vi turned her head as she heard peculiar sounds from the metal cage behind her and ran towards it, her golden eyes looking upon the pale human inside on the ground; his own eyes were cold and struggling for life. It took less than an instant to recognize those eyes. Those were the eyes of the Na'vi she had killed aynantang {Many Viperwolves} for. The eyes of the Na'vi who had betrayed all he knew just to fight his adopted kind. The eyes she finally gave into at the tree of voices not even days ago.

Her Jake's eyes; Warm and calming, yet fierce and piercing; but not now, now they were only cold.

Cold and lifeless.

She quickly rushed inside through the broken area and knelt over the frail form, picking him up softly so not to hurt him. "Jhake!" she yelled once more, pleading with the limp Dreamwalker. "My Jhake!" Her eyes caught a clear mask like the other man had and without thinking or hesitating grabbed it and placed it on his face, a small whine of frustration escaping her throat. She waited for a few seconds to see life come through those eyes once more; it didn't happen.

Three seconds passed.

The man's body did not move.

Neytiri could feel tears in her eyes as she gripped the man's body a little harder, pleading with Eywa that he might live.

A few more seconds passed.

The man's body twitched lightly, his eyes flickering twice before his hands flailed up to the clear mask, pressing a button and breath surging back through the man's body. A wide-eyed Neytiri looked down on the man as his eyes met hers, the two smiling. Jake placed his pale hand on her face and she knew from the touch that he would be all right.

Her Jake was still alive.

"I see you…" he finally said weakly, receiving a larger smile along with several tears from the female Na'vi over him.

"I see _you_…" she replied softly, her hand touching his. Outside a branch snapped, receiving the attention of the Na'vi; her thin form quickly crawling out of the metal cage to protect her weakened human ally only to see three of her kind approaching the area, weapons at the ready. Their eyes went quickly from the slain palulukan {Thanator} to the fallen machine with the dead human inside to the body of Toruk Makto, seemingly lifeless on the ground. Neytiri approached the three who relaxed their bows and reported the base of the humans had been captured and that the last of the soldiers were finally surrendering.

The war was over. They had won.

When asked about Toruk Makto, Neytiri turned at the sound of a metal door, hoping to see the human form of her mate come walking out, alive and as strong as ever. The look in her eyes went from hope to confused sorrow when a weak shadow of a man came rolling out in a metal chair, looking barely alive. She took several steps toward him and then remembered the night he was taken to the clan.

_"My cup is already empty"_ were his words from that night; and as he attempted to get down the steps, she could see why. The final step of the metal stairs caused a wheel to lock and Jake the marine fell from his chair. The frail man did not touch the ground, instead a blue arm held him up and tried to help him stand, only to let go and let his body fall to the ground in pain. Attempting to help once more, she tried to lift him into his chair but he raised his hand to her face refusing. Neytiri stepped back watched as the man who led the many clans of Pandora to victory against the sky people, the man who tamed a Taruk just to earn the trust of her people back, a man who she chose to mate with to the end of her days fight with all his strength just to pull his own body into a chair.

She fell to one knee in silence as her eyes locked with the human man. Without saying a word she placed her hands on his legs, feeling how thin they were under the fabric. Jake looked in her eyes breathing hard; she knew then and there why he was so persistent to learn. Why he was so persistent to be one of the people. Why he came to help even when all hope was lost.

This planet was all that mattered to him. The Omaticaya were the only people to take him.

She was all he had now.

His human body had decayed while dreamwalking and his life as a Na'vi was all there was now. She slowly placed her head against his, closing her eyes.

"I didn't want you to see me like this" he finally said weakly, his eyes forming tears.

Neytiri shook her head, her large eyes still closed. "It would not matter Jhake…" She leaned back, opening her eyes and locking them with his once more. "You are no less an _Omaticaya_ because of this…you are still the one I chose…" She stood tall. "You are the same warrior I saw many months ago…Still the _Omaticaya_ I love." She turned her head, telling the other three to bring the body of Taruk Makto along.

"Let us get to your base."

* * *

So yeah…that's kinda it right now. If you have a scene that you really like in the movie and want to see it expanded or built upon, just let me know.

Also, if you liked it, or even if you hated it, let me know as well. As a writer, i'm always interested in what my readers think of my work, good or ill.

By Ewya's grace shall we meet again…

-** ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**


	2. Waking Up

Norm screamed as he shoved open the lid of his psionic link pod. Death was always something he had feared as a child but was forced to get over in his many years of study. He had lived his life for one goal, Get to Pandora. Doing that however required that he not fear death so much. For over ten years, he tired every exercise and activity to help him overcome death and all its forms, but nothing prepared him for the actual experience.

The scientists on Pandora had assumed that once the Avatar had sustained sufficient damage that the link would be canceled and control over the human body returned.

They were wrong.

As Norm lay on the floor of the lab, breathing heavily and holding his hand over his heavily beating heart where his Avatar got shot, the memoires of those few moments kept playing through his head.

Him riding with the clans of Pandora to fight against the RDA, The calling to Jake of retreat, the slaughter of Na'vi around him and then finally getting shot twice in his heart.

He looked down under his black shirt and saw bruising around his heart. This was real. Too real.

He had felt the bullets pierce and the blood start leaking out. He had felt his body no longer able to function and his heart beginning to slow.

And then there it was.

Death.

His heart had stopped, his lungs exhaled their last and his brain slowed to a halt, yet the link refused to cancel. So for a few seconds, Norm the scientist laid in death.

Silence.

Then Darkness.

Then Nothing.

Then he woke up.

Norm attempted to stand up in the lab only to fall on his face, the pain his body thought it felt still surging. He knew he could just stay where he was; he and Trudy made sure to hide this place well so no one would find it. "Yeah" he said to himself. "I could just stay here…"

However once he stood he looked out on the world and stopped. Was he going to sit back and let the others fight and die? Was he going to stay the cowardly scientist and just let warriors stop Quaritch? Was he going to let death stop him from doing what he thought was right? He looked down at his hands then past them to find a exo-pack and a gun. For a few moments, Norm was motionless.

"Like hell I will" he finally said to himself, picking the two up shakily. He knew he wasn't in a clan like Jake, or even accepted by the people like Dr. Augustine was. But they were, in some small way, his people too; His brothers and sisters fighting and dying. This had been his whole life and to sit back and not help until his finally breath…

It was foolish.

It was cowardly.

It was what he would have done when he first arrived on Pandora.

Norm closed his eyes and put on his exo-pack. With a grunt he picked up the gun and opened the first of the airlock doors. Quickly punching in the code, he waited as the first door sealed itself and the second opened, the sounds of firearms and screams from both sides filling the air. Norm's heart rate increased as he ran out, his body now shaking with nerves as he trekked the jungle.

--About an hour later--

"Shit!" exclaimed Norm as he tripped again over some root. "What the hell was I thinking leaving the lab?!" The scientist continued to walk, the ever so often gun burst causing him to duck quickly. He turned swiftly hearing rustling behind him. "This was a bad idea Norm…a very bad idea…" He stopped and blinked slowly. "Norm…you're talking to yourself again…" he said quietly, turning back to where he was before.

Norm froze as he found three viperwolves approaching him slowly, a low growl coming from the first of them. Norm took a single step back and whimpered. "Oh hell…." The scientist took off running, the gun falling from his hands.

Yet another side effect of the psionic Avatar link was that bodies that go for long stretches begin to decay. Norm could feel those effects now as he found himself out of breath after barely a half minute of running. He also found it odd that the viperwolves hadn't caught him yet, even though he knew they were several times faster than he was. He turned back to see that they were not in fact chasing him, but seemed to have gotten distracted by the metal the man had dropped. Not waiting for another chance, Norm jumped into a hole in the ground covered by thick roots. Lying against the base of the tree he hoped to avoid the creatures and maybe lose them. It was a difficult thing to for him to believe, but right now he'd try anything. Ten seconds passed in silence. Norm slowly slumped down and seeing a bulge in his pocket he placed a hand in to examine its contents.

Grace's cigarettes.

He remembered when Grace was on the scorpion after getting shot that she gave them to him with a wink. _"Hold on to them for me Spellman…cant afford to get blood on something I'm gonna need later…"_ He removed them from his pockets and pressed them against his chest, closing his eyes slowly.

In the three months he, Jake, and Dr. Augustine were in the "shack" as Jake called it, they had grown closer as colleagues. Maybe even as family. He laughed every time Jake would try to wheel himself away from one of the freeze-dried meals and Grace would catch him and pull him back like a mother. He'd feel that twinge of jealousy as Jake became more and more an Omaticaya and even more jealous when Grace got into the village as well. Joy, jealousy, anger, laughter…

Yep. _Just_ like a family.

He took a few breaths and tilted his head back opening his eyes to see the head of a viperwolf not but six inches from his face. However, to Norm's surprise, his heart rate didn't spike; his adrenaline didn't rush.

He was calm. Death staring him in the face and he, Norm the previously cowardly scientist, _didn't_ run. He didn't hide. He didn't shrink away at his moment. He instead stared down the viperwolf.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said quietly, receiving a low growl from the pandoran animal. "I've already died once. You can't scare me with it…" He stared at the animal without blinking, a small smile forming on his face as the animal stared right back. "You don't scare me…" With a huff, the viperwolf walked back keeping eye contact with the human. After a moment of the staring contest the three ran off, leaving the scientist alone under the tree.

With a heavy breath, Norm slumped back down, his heart finally catching up to the situation. "Wow…" he heaved, running a hand over his hair. "Can't believe that actually wo-" He froze as he heard brush cracking from outside and he dropped down quickly, the package of cigarettes falling from his hands into a hole in the ground. "Shit!" he muttered, the sounds of rustling ceasing. With only the sound of his breath providing noise for his ears, he looked out on the landscape, the sounds of screams and firearms stopping. He exhaled after a few moments. "Well that was clo-" his sentence was stopped by two blue hands pulling him out of the tree and two big yellow eyes staring into his masked face. Not able to say a word, his body shook as the creature recognized as a Na'vi placed him on the ground. With a few breaths Norm looked up and saw the face of his Na'vi captor and gawked slightly. "Ney…Neytiri?!"

The Na'vi blinked and looked slightly confused but moved her head towards the human's. "You know of me…" she said softly in English. Norm nodded. "You are one of the dreamwalkers…"

Norm quickly nodded, scooting back. "Yeah…" He paused, his current situation still weighing on him. "Well, I _was_ anyway…" He stood up, brushing off dirt. "My Avatar got wounded and I…I…" He closed his eyes a perplexed Neytiri looking on. "My connection was lost…" He opened his eyes, taking a step toward Neytiri. "What about Jake? Have you heard anything about him?" he asked, Neytiri losing her footing for a moment. She didn't respond, averting her eyes as she readjusted herself slightly. "Neytiri?" Norm asked, looking quizzically concerned. "What happened to J-" He stopped when he saw Jake pulling himself over a large root. "Jake!!" Norm ran past the female Na'vi and wrapped his arms around the paraplegic. "Jake! Oh it's so good to see you again…" He paused, looking at Jake's masked human form. "Wait…" He looked passed Jake to see four direhorses and three other Na'vi with Jake's unconscious Avatar with one of them. "What happened to you and your Avatar?"

Jake sighed, squirming slightly to loosen Norm's grip. "It's good to see you too Norm…" He wheezed. Once free he balanced himself on the branch. "Quaritch found the lab" he said, Norm's expression shifting from slightly concerned to extremely worried. "He and I had it out but he broke the seal before i could finish it." Neytiri gave a hiss as she walked over to the two humans. He laughed as Norm sat. "Well, Neytiri helped me a bit…"

Norm smiled as the female Na'vi gave Jake a slap in the back of the head. Jake, laughing and rubbing his head, turned back to Norm. "You actually gave me a scare…" The scientist raised an eyebrow. "He completely trashed one of the pods before I could stop him…" Norm's face fell a little and he looked down towards the ground; The man's expression not escaping Jake's eyes. "Wait, what happened?"

"I got shot," he said quickly, receiving a cocked eyebrow from the Marine. "I got shot and died." He looked up at Jake. "My Avatar got wounded and I felt it slowly die in battle…" He paused as he began to breath hard, his hands shaking. "It died and so did I…" Jake blinked slowly, not knowing what to say. "It wasn't even a few minutes after I told you about the retreat…two shots" he said, touching his still hurting chest to show Jake. "Both in the heart."

Jake looked at Norm then over at Neytiri, motioning for her to wait a few moments. He looked back at the scientist who was just barely holding it together. "Jake?" Norm looked into Jake's eyes and didn't blink. "Dr. Augustine…what she said at the tree of souls…" He paused as Neytiri lowered her head to hear the man's hushed tones. "Do you think it's true? About Ewya being a real thing and all?"

The female Na'vi opened her mouth to speak but Jake beat her to the punch. "Grace was smart," he said quickly, receiving a dark look and another hiss from his Na'vi mate. "She knew what she was talking about most of the time." He looked at the forest around him and at Neytiri. "And I've learned to trust what ever she says."

The Na'vi female gave a short sound and looked over at the Aypa'li {Many direhorse}. Jake nodded and placed a hand on Norm's shoulder. "We got word that the soldiers at hell's gate surrendered…" Norm's face lit up as he looked at Jake. "It's over. We won" Jake said with a big smile. Norm raised his fists in the air and gave a loud yell of excitement receiving an odd look from the other five present. He quickly lowered his arms and averted his eyes from them. Jake gave a small laugh and continued. "We're headed off to hopefully stop them for good."

Norm tried his best to hold his excitement and relief in so he didn't have another outburst. "We what are we waiting for then? Let's get to the base!" He jumped off the root and started toward the direhorses before pausing, looking at the tree from earlier. "You two go, I'll be right behind you…" He left Jake to shift himself onto Neytiri as he went back to try and find Grace's cigarettes. Digging his way back into the hole he tried to find the pack but couldn't seem to see the plastic in the floor of wood and moss.

"Norm!" he heard Jake yell. "Let's get going!"

"O…Ok!" Norm replied finally spotting the pack. He leaned over to grab it only to find several roots starting to cover the package. "What in the world…" He blinked twice and the package disappeared into the forest floor.

"Norm!!"

"Alright!" he yelled, crawling out. He looked back at the tree and gave a small smile walking off. "She's with Ewya…lucky her…"

Walking toward the four direhorses he saw Neytiri put Jake on one and hop onto it herself; another had Jake's Avatar looking unconscious as ever in front of a rider. Norm attempted to crawl on in front of another of the Na'vi. "Hey…how ya doin?" he asked, looking and waving the large Na'vi behind him. "Norm Spellman."

-----

Ok, so I kind of went on and on and on for this one…yeah…it didn't want to stop.

But don't worry! I have three ideas still. I actually wish to extend thanks to Matteic who gave me an idea for one. Thanks Matteic!!

And really, thanks to everyone else who gave me reviews. I appreciate it. And sorry for the slow updates, but I'm a perfectionist when it comes to this. If there is even a small part I don't like, I might just overhaul the whole thing so it's better.

So…the next one will probably be Jake confronting Parker after the battle is lost…then I'm going to do what the humans were doing while Jake was lost in the woods…and then maybe a scene between Jake and Neytiri for what to do with the military and scientists…so stay tuned!!

Ewya be with you…

- **ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**


	3. The Eye of Eywa

9/17/10: Changed a few details and added some stuff. I just felt the flow of this one was lacking, so it should be better now.

* * *

It was truly a frightening experience. Jake had fought against the odds against his old people, he had braved the perils of Pandora, he fought through life without use of his legs, yet this moment; this was the most frightening of all.

Not scary, this wasn't scary…this was much worse.

This was truly frightening.

As Jake lay in Neytiri's arms, her blue hands holding his pale weakened body, he looked up at the tree of souls, its violet glow illuminating the female's Na'vi's golden eyes. He closed his own and tried to calm his heart down for what was about to occur.

This was going to be simple, right? He gets connected to a conscious entity that seems to run through an entire planet, his mind gets taken from one form and transplanted into another. Or he gets taken from one form and trapped in some between world for eternity.

Right. Simple.

As Neytiri laid her human formed mate on the ground next to his Avatar form, she placed a hand softly on his. Jake's five fingers wrapped around and between her four lightly, a soft smile on both their faces as Neytiri nodded in reassurance to Jake.

Slowly, a chanting rising from the people, energy seemed to pulse from all around the area. Thin green tendrils seemed to grow around both bodies slowly, a group of them entering the back of the former marine's neck. With a jolt, Jake's eyes grew wide as he felt the planet; its life; its beauty; its pain…

And then silence.

Silence…

…

Darkness…

…

He was alone…

…

Alone…

…

Alone and walking…

…

A small light beckoned to him…

…

A soft noise filled his ears…

…

The smell of grass tickled his nose…

…

The taste of bitter coffee passed over his lips…

…

…

Bitter coffee?

Jake looked down at his hands. They were still human, but holding a cup of coffee. He blinked and looked at his body, now clothed and sitting in what seemed like a chair. The man stood quickly and looked down. He felt his legs, both now working just as they had ten years ago on earth. Smiling and looking around he blinked as the scenery came into focus.

Tables, chairs, people, cars, blue sky, fresh air…

He was on earth. But not any earth in his memory. The sky actually had white clouds instead of sickening brown, the air didn't stink like rotting flesh, and the people were being courteous instead of trying to kill each other. Jake looked down and was slightly shocked again. He moved his legs. He moved his legs. He looked up again and almost laughed.

He felt like he was home. Well, as home as a guy like him could be.

Jake smiled once more before it dawned on him what had just happened. He was supposed to be a Na'vi right now, yet here he was on earth as a human. He kept looking around before turning sharply at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Took you long enough…numbnuts."

Jake looked across from where he was sitting before and saw a newspaper in the process of hiding its reader. "You do know how to take your sweet time…" The paper folded down and Jake froze.

Grace. Grace Augustine. Doctor Grace Augustine. She was sitting at a table in an outdoor café on earth. And she was alive!

"Grace..." he said stunned, but was interrupted by the woman removing her cigarette and shaking her head.

"Nope." She smirked and flicked the newspaper back up. "Guess again."

Jake walked over to where the paper wasn't hiding her and he squinted. "But…you're Gr-"

"Wrong again," she said smiling coyly, not looking up. "Care to try once more?"

Jake shook his head placing his hands over his face, confused. "Why am I doing this…why am I on earth and why am I talking to a dead woman!"

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" she pouted.

He turned and started to walk back to her. "This isn't right!" he yelled, no one turning his or her attention to him. "I'm not supposed to be here!"

"And where exactly are you supposed to be?" the woman who resembled Grace asked, again not looking up from her newspaper. Jake turned and briskly walked toward the woman.

"What the hell happened to me?" he asked softly with conviction. "What is going on?"

The woman flicked her eyes up at the man and then back down. "Where are you right now?" she asked.

Jake paused, looking around frustrated. "I dunno. Blue sky, humans…I want to say earth" He responded slightly sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you what you see," she said dryly. "I asked where you are…"

"I don't know!" He yelled, pausing again. "This is impossible…this isn't the earth I remember…"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "So if it's impossible, then that means you aren't there…"

"Don't screw with me!" Jake yelled. "I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be with Neyt-" He froze as the woman's eyes locked with his. "Neytiri…"

The woman blinked and let out a small chuckle. "So where are you?"

Jake was speechless as he kept his eyes on the woman, some deep part of him understanding. "Eywa…I'm still on Pandora…"

The woman smiled, put out her cigarette and folded her paper. "Have a seat Jake."

Jake kept his eyes on her as he fell in his chair. "But…you're Grace!"

The woman laughed as she drank from her cup. "Am I really? Or are you just seeing and hearing Grace?" Setting the cup down, she looked in his eyes finally. They were Grace's eyes, but they seemed different; fuller, darker, ancient and yet young. "Are you on earth? Or are you seeing, hearing, smelling and feeling earth?"

Jake paused again, his brain refusing to process this correctly. "I…I don't get it…" he said, his frustration dwindling. "Who…who are you then?"

"Well that's rather simple" The woman said with a smirk. "I am and I am not" she added, not answering his question. Jake slowly shook his head to signal he didn't understand. "Ok, let me try this another way…what you see around you is made by you and you alone." She leaned forward. "I am what I am, as well as what I am not."

Jake's eye began to twitch. "I don't get it" he said bluntly. He sighed as the woman just laughed. "So, you look like Grace, but you're really Ewya?"

The woman just looked at Jake, not saying anything to confirm or deny. "I am what I am, as well as what I am not." She rose slowly, walking towards another table. "You see the world you see is your mind processing something. I have no idea what it is. It's your mind marine."

Jake stood, nodding but not understanding. "So, this is happening while yo…while Eywa is transferring me? Im stuck here because of yo…because of her?"

The woman turned, squinting slightly. "Is that what you honestly think still?" She raised her arms, motioning. "Everything you see and hear is what you made…the only reason you're here is that you are stopping you from becoming the you that you want you to be. So now you have to figure out why you are stopping you so you can move past yourself and then you can become who you want you to be."

Jake stood in a full state of being lost. After a moment of his brain failing, he spoke. "Ok, let me get this right…you're Grace and not Grace…you're Ewya but not Ewya…I'm here because of me…and I'm not letting myself go because I'm stopping myself?" Jake rattled off each bit slowly and carefully.

The woman stood in silence for a moment, thinking. "Sort of," She said nodding. "But not really."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

The woman laughed once more and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Good. I can tell you're starting to get it."

"But I'm not getting it!"

"Exactly!"

Jake gave another frustrated grunt. "Why in the world would I be stopping me from being with my people?"

The woman looked in his eyes, that same simple smile on her face. "Why is it you're in your human form right now instead of your Avatar body?" she asked. "Why are you seeing other humans on earth right now instead of Na'vi on Pandora?"

Jake stopped and rubbed his head. "Grace…" he said slowly with frustration. "What is going on…"

"I told you" the woman said, sitting with a huff. "I'm not Grace."

"But you said you were Grace!"

"Yes! But I'm not as well!"

Jake would have been happy with leaving her then and there, even Neytiri's nature lectures sounded truly fascinating right now, but he sat back down, locking eyes with the woman. He needed answers.

"What are you?" he asked intensely.

The woman locked eyes back. "What are you?"

Jake paused and scowled harder, hoping to get the conversation somewhere. "I'm Jake Sully. I'm Omaticaya and life long mate to Neytiri. I'm a former Marine and…" He paused again; a small smile crept on his lips. "And a former human."

The woman smiled, nodding slowly. "Keep going."

Jake stood slowly, his body tall and proud. "I'm the sixth Toruk Makto and a leader in my clan! I…I lead the charge against humans to save my people!" The woman leaned back, motioning for him to go further. "I'm slow to learn and fearless of my life! I…I…I am clumsy and easily irritated! I…I…" He looked to the sky, closing his eyes and smiling.

"I don't know what else…" he said softly, letting the sun's warmth cover his face.

"Very good…" the woman said softly, a taxi pulling up to the side of the road. "Well, looks like you're almost home Jakey-boy…" She unfolded her paper once more and began reading again. "Your ride is here…"

Jake looked down from his epiphany over to the cab. "Wait…that's it?" he asked, surprised at the anti-climax of it all.

The woman looked up at Jake. "What? Finding yourself isn't enough anymore?" He grinned and put the paper down on the table as she lit a cigarette. "Now get going, the meter's running and I'm not spotting you fare."

Jake stood for a moment before bowing slightly and running off toward the cab. "He'll be fine…" she said softly as Jake entered the taxi. With a flick, the woman picked up her newspaper and began reading once more. As the cab drove off however, the woman turned and shouted at the cab rolling away "And tell Norm thanks for the cigarettes!"

Once Jake was in and sat down the cab started moving before he gave directions. Without thinking about it too much, Jake smiled as he tapped his fingers on his legs as the outside began to fly by.

"Headed somewhere special?" the driver asked. Jake tried to see the man's face but just couldn't see it.

"Yeah" he said. "In a way."

"Lucky you" the driver said. "I still got a few years before I can even think about going where I want to…" The driver turned the cab and Jake watched the buildings and people whizz by faster. "You got someone waiting for you?"

Jake nodded again. "Yeah…I do now…"

"Wow…you are really lucky" The driver reached a hand back to Jake. Jake looked down and saw a blue five-fingered hand reaching back to him. He shifted himself to get a better look at the driver. He was speechless when he saw his Avatar was driving the Taxi.

"Well? Aren't ya gonna shake it?" The driver smiled as Jake took its hand. "Name's Tom" he said. "Tom Sully."

Jake shook it slowly, a tear coming toward his eye. "Jake. I'm Jake." he responded softly. He could guess why he saw Grace, but he had no idea about his Avatar. A thought struck Jake roughly; His brother's Avatar.

"No kidding? I got a brother named Jake!"

Jake, after a moment of awkward silence, gave a forced laugh. "Really now…small world…" After another moment, he shifted again. "Your brother…what's he like?"

The Avatar smiled. "Well, he's my brother. He's stronger and braver than I am…even smarter sometimes…but only on rare occasions." The Avatar laughed as the cab turned again. "He's a Marine right now…really suits him. Probably the bravest guy I know. Definitely the strongest." Jake's eyes began to get teary as he laughed.

"Oh come on…no one's that great. There's gotta be something that is bad about him…"

The Avatar shook it's head. "Not to me. My own family hero…" Outside the cab the scenery began to blur even greater. "Look's like you're almost there man."

Jake ran his hands over his face slowly. This was getting too much. "Just one more thing…your brother…would you forgive him if he did something…something horribly wrong?"

The driver paused, thinking. "Nope" he finally said to Jake's nervous shock. "I wouldn't have to. He's my brother." He turned back as the light outside the cab grew brighter. "We're close enough that we'd understand each other on just about anything."

Jake looked the Avatar as everything began to fade. "Yeah…" He smiled and closed his eyes. "I guess you really would…"

Jake's mind fell once more into dark silence before he felt it again.

A light in the distance.

But this time it was different.

The light was stronger and so was he.

He could feel dirt around his body.

He felt hands touching his.

He felt life surge though his mind as his eyes opened to see two golden orbs with a blue face looking down at him.

Neytiri.

Jake put his five fingers slowly around her four, interlocking them softly as he looked in her eyes and smiled.

Jake was home.

And this time, he knew it was real.

* * *

Confused? Good :)

- **ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**


	4. The Spoiled War

9/17/10: Changed a few things, minor stuff.

* * *

Why Him?

That was the question that would be nagging at Parker Selfridge's mind for the rest of his life. Why had he been assigned to head up the Pandoran mining division? He remembered when it was first explained to him many years ago; how the people would live for a six year trip out to a far off moon to get an obscenely expensive rock from the ground; How the natives of the planet were not the most friendly of types along with the many ideas and theories around it. At first he wanted nothing to do with them until his scans found a deposit the size of the old state of Rhode Island under a large tree of theirs.

Yep, just another tree to trample over and destroy; Good for business and all that.

Until he heard the tree was inhabited. That just made things worse. With Augustine bitching at him about 'native populations' and 'interconnectivity' every moment as well as the several press agents on base, every move he made was watched and monitored.

And he was the one 'In charge'. Yeah right.

But his goal was at the end of this mess. Once Pandora had been drained of its minerals he would return to earth and live off his guaranteed three percent. Oh yes, three percent _gross_. Life would have been sweet; twenty mil a kilo, thousands upon thousands of kilos getting shipped to earth _weekly_.

Life would have been so, _so_ sweet.

And then he got stupid.

Not by letting a crippled marine join the Avatar program, not even by starting the program originally. He got stupid when he let those damned scientists talk him into diplomacy.

These were savages. Couldn't be reasoned with. A deal couldn't be made. They could never co-exist and he should have just kept the machines rolling.

Right?

Parker knew his downfall had started as soon as he ordered the attack on that giant damn tree. They could have moved, they could have stayed and died, they could have done anything except what actually happened and it all would have been fine. But of course, he destroyed something else that had been precious to them and it was the last straw broke the Sturmbeest's back.

But of course there was Sully. That little bastard who he had brought in so millions didn't go to waste with a wasted Avatar. He thought it was a good idea, having a military guy in the Avatar program. Have the guy slip him information every so often to make his job and all the jobs of the people on the base just a little easier.

Until it all went to hell. Literally. The battle was finally at Hell's gate just before it ended for good.

Of course, it didn't help those science nerds rebelled against him as just the right time. Bastards.

He even cracked slightly at the end of it all. After hearing the base was breached, he locked the door of his office, scrambling to find the bulletproof jacket he received several years ago as a base-warming gift. Yes, it was a _very_ warming gift indeed, a nice reminder he could be dead at anytime. He jerked around when the door's lock was shot open and tensed slightly when he saw the traitorous marine and one of his scrawny scientist friends show up. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"Well gentlemen" he said quickly in his slimy tone, adjusting himself to seem more confident. "What can I do for you two?"

Jake slowly rolled into his office followed by Norm who seemed to get his hands on a gun, it's barrel pointed directly at Parker. "For starters?" He looked into the corporate jerk's eyes long and hard. "You can pack up your shit and leave."

Parker stared blankly for several moments before laughing in small segments, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the marine and the man with the gun. "Oh wait, you're serious?" he finally said with a smirk, not receiving anything from the two men. "Well that's just not gonna happen." Again, no response. "Ya see, I was sent her-"

"We don't give a damn why you were sent here," Norm finally said with a flare of anger in his voice. "We want you out."

Parker paused once more and then just smiled. "Or what? You'll shoot me?" he taunted, stepping out from behind his desk and walking toward Norm. "Fill me full of holes and leave my body to rot?"

"No" Jake said calmly, putting a hand between Parker and Norm. "We are giving you a chance to leave."

"Oh, a chance?" the administrator said with a weak chuckle. "Kinda like that chance we gave your little blue ape friends?" He paused and laughed. "I guess that doesn't really make you any better than us, now does it…"

Jake wanted to ring the guy's neck. He wanted him to die a slow and painful death for the Genocide he had committed. He wanted to torture the guy for the rest of his life, but he knew he couldn't. "No," Jake finally said. "It doesn't." He wheeled himself a bit closer. "You invaded their planet…You destroyed their land…You sacrificed ten's of humans and hundreds of Na'vi so you could turn a profit…And you think they are the same as you?" He paused. "Believe me when I say they are much, much worse." To this Parker raised an eyebrow. "Every Na'vi out there right now would just as well kill the humans responsible for almost destroying one of their most holy places, so be gald Parker; be glad I convinced them to show some mercy for committing Genocide!"

Selfridge stood silent for several moments before finally opening his mouth. "It was to save ear-"

"BULLSHIT!" Jake yelled, not keeping his temper anymore. "It this mission was only for saving earth then you wouldn't have pushed the mining so hard and maybe have listened to Grace so you didn't get involved in a fuckin' war!"

Parker looked at Jake then at Norm. "Where is Augustine?" he asked slowly, Norm closing his eyes in anger.

"Died." That was all Jake said while looking directly into Selfridges eyes.

The man stood silent for a few seconds thinking. "Wow…" he finally said. "I never thought that bitch would ever kick it…"

Norm's head shot up and he nearly lunged at Selfridge but got stopped by Jake's arm. "You can't say that about her!" Norm yelled. "You'll never know how great a person she was!"

"Oh really? She was a bit old for you, nerd boy. I figured you'd try after that Samson pilot." Norm pushed through Jake's arm and nailed Parker to the wall, the barrel of the gun under his head.

"Take that back…" Norm said sternly. "Take it back!"

"Norm! Enough!" Jake yelled at the scientist and pulled him off Parker. "We have things to take care of…"

Norm let the man go, pausing to stare in his eyes. Without a word, he walked briskly out leaving the two alone. "Wow…a bit testy…" Parker added venomously.

"You have an hour." Jake turned without looking at the man and began to roll out. "Then I turn you and your people over to the Na'vi. Good luck trying to talk your way out of that." He started to roll off.

"You are like them" Parker said, sitting in his chair. "Can't be reasoned with no matter what."

Jake paused and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am." He turned once more. "I can't reason with a guy who has the blood of hundreds of my people on his hands." With that, he rolled away. For the life of him, Parker couldn't tell if Jake had meant humans or the Na'vi. And for one brief flash, part of him knew it didn't matter.

* * *

- **ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**


	5. While out in the forest

Ok Folks, I know i said a few weeks on my last one. I just didn't realize it would mean dozens of them. Anyway, after some self searching, and seeing the extended edition i found my ability to write again! Haha! So to everyone who has kept this story on their alert list in the hopes i'd add another chapter or even if you just forgot to remove it, i hope you enjoy this new bit! Just finished it and i'm quite happy with it. Not a long one, but enough to get me back into this. So to everyone who took the time to read this bit, a box of Swirly lizards each!

Also, this was an idea given to me by the user Matteic, so if you're reading this, it's for you!

* * *

Grace threw open the lid of her pod once her Avatar was secured in lockup. "Well!" she said, forgoing her cigarette for once at the dismay of her attendant. "What's his status?"

Dr. Patel tapped a few times on his tablet and shook his head slowly. "Still to early to tell. All signs show the link is still one hundred percent and functio-" He was cut off by Grace pulling the tablet from him and looking at both it and the monitor carefully. "Functioning…" he finally finished running a hand over his hair.

"Is he even alive?" Norm, after finally getting his Avatar secured, pushed open his pod and stumbled over to Jake's. "Well?"

"He ain't dead yet" Grace said, returning Patel's tablet. After a moment more of staring, she turned to the two with the rest of the lab looking on. Grabbing her cig and lighting it she inhaled slowly. "For now, all we can do is wait." Walking though the crowd she muttered something under her breath.

"This is gonna be a long fuckin' night…"

-Three Hours Later-

"Grace." Max entered the lab again to see Dr. Augustine sitting next to Jake's active pod. "Grace…" He walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Grace's body jumped and turned quickly before relaxing at the sight of Max. "So no change then…"

Grace closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, shaking her head. "Coming up on nine hours in the pod…"

Max nodded, squinting to read the pod's screen. "That's beginning to stretch it for his second time out…" Max pulled up a chair and sat down. "You think the Avatar is still ok?"

Grace glared at the pod. "If it were dead, he'd back by now…" She closed her eyes slowly. "Then we could get him out of here and get back to _real_ work…"

"Grace!" Max said, sort of scowling and slightly disappointed. "He may be a marine, but I'm sure he's going to work out here." She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I'm sure he'll work out if his Avatar is still alive…"

To that Grace gave a light scoff. "Really? Ever talked with these 'Hired gun' Marines?" Max paused and slowly shook his head. "Single track mind. They focus on one thing only because their brains can't handle _anything_ else."

Max looked at the pod. "Hate to disappoint" he said with a small smirk. "But I've seen Jake's brain. He's no 'Hired Marine'."

Grace scoffed again, opening her eyes to look at the pod. "Yeah…we'll see about that…"

-Two Hours Later-

Grace pulled the last cigarette from her pack and lit it quickly. "Where the hell is that idiot!" she screamed, kicking a chair halfway across the link room. Max, who was half working and half unconscious at the time jerked his head up with a start when a beeping emanated from the pod the fiftieth time this hour and rushed over to it once more. This time was important as Jake's vitals had majorly shifted. After a moment of pressing buttons color drained from his face.

"Ah Shit…"

Grace turned and looked at the monitor and gave the same reaction Max had given. The strain of the link was beginning to kill his untrained body. Physical strength was one thing, but no one could just jump in a link pod for hours and hours without training.

Norm had woken up from an uncomfortable position in the lab and tried to figure out why people were rushing around. "Jake's back?" he mumbled, stumbling over to the active pod. Norm looked at the monitor. "Ah sh-"

"Yeah, we've established that" Grace interrupted. She stole the tablet away from Max again and began to work. She knew once the marine lost consciousness the link would break, so she knew he wasn't dead or sleeping. Or at least, she had hoped that was the case.

It hadn't been but a few minutes before Jake's brain waves plummeted. Grace froze and looked at the screen. "That's it, anymore and he'll be brain dead."

"Agreed" Max said quickly, keeping his eye on the monitor. "Overriding pod sequence." He slapped his hand on the big red threatening button and the pod retracted and opened.

Jake didn't move. His eyes were slightly open but he didn't move. "Holy hell" Norm uttered as Grace took out a flashlight.

"Jake" she said sternly, shining her light into one eye, then the other. "Jake!"

Max kept his eyes on the monitor as the minor brainwave patterns started to get bigger and bigger slowly. "He's in alpha." Max said, his voice now holding only a bit of concern. "He's coming out right now."

Norm looked quickly from the monitor to the marine as Grace continued to stimulate Jake's visual cortex. "Jake!" she continued to say repeat as the marine started to breathe deeper. "Come on back kid" she said, giving him a little slap. "Come on, that's it." Jake started to move slowly as he realized where he was again.

"There you go…there you go…" Jake coughed and tried to sit up, eventually Grace just helped him. "Damn kid, you were dug in like a tick." Max and Norm helped get Jake sitting up as the marine groaned with a stupid smile on his face.

"Is the Avatar safe?" she asked.

"Yeah Doc," Jake replied weakly. "And you are not going to believe where I am…"

* * *

So yeah, that's it for now. If you haven't, go back and re-read chapters 3 and 4. I've done a few changes and i'm much happier with them now.

And for fan's of a certain british sci-fi show, i added an obsucure Doctor Who reference somewhere in here. An extra Lizard in the box to those who find it.

Peace, love, and all those other crazy ideas.

- **ÐѓдҜΘИΪ§**


End file.
